


不要空腹喝牛奶

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: *角色设定参考编年史的配音刑警





	不要空腹喝牛奶

熬夜了好几个晚上终于抓到了凶手的大仓回到家甚至都没有精力给家里的恋人打个招呼就冲回了卧室。  
然后酣睡了整整一天。

当大仓醒来时，发现天都已经是黄昏了，他睡得有点昏沉的脑袋一时间反应不过来现在的情况，但是他知道自己正在家的卧室里，于是他下意识就开口喊了：“yasu——”  
果然外面传来了一阵模糊的声响，然后传来了一阵熟悉的脚步声，越来越近了，脚步声的主人在门口停下，打开了门，探了个脑袋进来：  
“啊，你醒啦。”  
大仓看到自家恋人的脸后才终于有了案子结束了他已经归家了的实感。于是他朝恋人招了招手，安田乖乖的走过去，坐到了床边：“怎么了？饿了吗？”  
“饿了。”大仓伸手抱住安田，把脸埋在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭。  
安田拍了拍身后男人的脑袋：“那我给你准备点吃的。”  
“好。”

安田再进来时手上端了杯牛奶还拿了块面包，大仓靠在床头，看到自家小个子的恋人穿着家居服，围着他的围裙，模样格外的柔软。  
安田把食物放下：“你先吃些垫下吧，一直没好好吃饭不能突然暴饮暴食。”  
大仓点点头，拿起面包两三口就给吃完了，但是他看看牛奶，又看了看坐在旁边的恋人，忽然起了坏心眼。

“yasu。”  
“嗯？”安田抬头，看到大仓笑眯眯的看着自己。  
“喂我喝牛奶吧？”  
“诶？你……”安田愣了下，下意识的就要拒绝。  
“我是前辈吧？”大仓靠近安田，“你想不听前辈的话吗？”  
哪有前辈让后辈喂牛奶的啊？安田在心里吐槽着，手上却认命的拿起了杯子。  
大仓就着安田的手喝了一口牛奶，牛奶里加了些蜂蜜，让牛奶喝起来没有了腥气，又香又甜的很是好喝。大仓舔了一圈嘴唇上沾着的牛奶，说：“你也喝点吧。”  
“哦。”安田乖巧的点头，捧着杯子小小的喝了一口。  
喝了之后安田也舔了舔嘴唇上的牛奶，准备再把杯子给大仓让他继续喝，却发现大仓看他的眼神变了。  
那眼神安田很熟悉。  
“前，前辈？”  
喊出口后安田看到大仓更深的眼神后才后知后觉的发现自己这句话好像火上浇油了。

大仓凑过去吻安田时顺手将杯子拿走了，拉下安田衣服的拉链后才发现这人里面没穿其他的衣服，赤裸的胸膛暴露在了大仓的视野里。  
他们起码有半个月都没做过了，案子很棘手，大仓忙的团团转根本没时间想这些，而安田也因为职位不够，所以只是做做后勤的事，但哪怕只是后勤，都还是很忙，忙的两人脚不沾地的都没心思去想这些。  
现在一个湿哒哒的亲吻就已经让两人兴奋起来了。

安田坐在大仓身上，屁股底下就正抵着大仓火热的一团，他扭了扭，就被大仓按住了，大仓警告的看了他一眼，安田不以为意的笑了起来：  
“前辈不是都这么硬了吗？在等什么啊？”  
大仓笑了下：“马上你就知道了。”  
安田有点疑惑，看到大仓拿起了手边的牛奶，脑中才警铃大作起来。

大仓拿过牛奶后也没喝，反而是用手指沾了些，然后将沾了牛奶的手指按上了安田粉嫩的乳首。  
安田尖叫一声，身体被激得一抖。  
“前辈……”  
“哎呀，”大仓坏笑了一下，看着牛奶顺着安田的乳首留下来，“yasu不是男孩子吗？怎么这里有奶啊？”  
安田羞的脖子都红了，他还没来得及说话，大仓就开始揉捏起了自己硬挺起来的乳粒，光是这样这个男人还不满足的说道：  
“yasu是女孩子吗？”  
“才，才不是啊……”安田反驳的声音都带上了哭腔，听得大仓更想欺负他了。

“那怎么证明呢？yasu不是女孩子。”

安田被情欲和羞耻烧的脑子一热，他拉过胸前大仓的手，转而覆在了自己已经硬了许久的性器上：“我有这…这个。”  
大仓笑：“啊，有这个啊…那确实是男孩子呢。”  
安田本来拉着大仓的手到自己的性器上，还是存了一点让大仓抚慰自己的心思的，但大仓却一点没有要抚慰他的意思，因为大仓又重新把手移回了安田胸口前。  
“yasu的这里…”大仓舔了下有点干了的牛奶，“是粉色的，真可爱啊。”  
“唔——”安田被大仓舔的又硬了些，情不自禁的又加紧了些双腿。

大仓变本加厉的继续用手指把牛奶弄到安田的胸口，然后再凑上前舔的干干净净。安田被有点凉了的牛奶和大仓湿热的舔弄两重刺激搞得身子软下来，双手不得不环在大仓的脖子上。  
而大仓也终于不再满足于安田的胸口了，他将自己沾满了牛奶而黏糊糊的手指凑到安田的唇边：“来，尝一尝。”  
安田顺从的张开了嘴，乖巧的动着柔软的舌头舔着大仓的手指，而大仓的手指也并不安分的在安田的口腔作乱，让安田只能发出无助的呜咽声。  
大仓抽出手指后。就看到身上的恋人双眼盈满了水汽，眼角晕红，湿润的嘴唇微微张开，唇角还挂着些不妙的银丝，再往下，他的胸口更是一塌糊涂，小巧粉嫩的乳首都有点充血了，再往下看去，他发现安田的裤头都已经被浸湿了一小块。  
啊啊，真是的，又没穿内裤了。

安田抱着大仓的脖子，上半身都嵌入了大仓的怀里，只有臀部在大仓的手里被肆意的玩弄着。  
他的呻吟就在大仓耳边，大仓一边扩张着，一边时不时地侧过头轻吻着安田的耳垂。  
当大仓的手指碰到某一点时，安田的声音一下子拔高了，抱着他的双手也一下子就收紧了不少。  
“前辈……”安田迷迷糊糊的喊着，“前辈……”

安田抬起屁股吞入大仓硬挺的性器时腿一直发着抖，他一点一点的往下坐着，慢慢的感受到大仓深深地埋入了自己的体内，缓慢的进入让安田更加清晰的感知到了大仓的形状。  
终于全部进入后，安田喘了口气，大仓则奖励的吻了吻他：“很好，乖，现在动一动。”  
安田深深的吸气，努力抬起屁股，再慢慢的往下坐，如此缓慢的抽插让大仓有点急，于是他最后还是握住了安田的纤腰，让安田抱紧自己，快速的操弄了起来。  
“啊——”安田尖叫一声，“慢…慢一点——前，前辈…啊！”  
“慢不了，”大仓咬牙在他耳边说，“你难道不喜欢这样吗？”  
当大仓的性器戳到某处时，安田一下子敏感的缩紧了甬道，大仓被夹的头皮发麻，更加用力的往那一点上碾磨了过去。

空气里满是交媾的腥气和牛奶的香甜气息，湿重的气息包裹着沉溺在情欲中的两人。

安田抱着大仓的手不住地抓挠着大仓的后背，双腿环在大仓的腰间，脚趾都爽的抓紧了，他早已被操弄出了眼泪，他哽咽的哭着浑身颤抖起来，大仓知道他要到了，于是加快了冲刺的速度，将怀里的安田送上了高潮，而大仓自己则在安田因高潮而收紧了的肠道里快速抽插了数十下也射进了安田体内。  
安田哭的直打嗝，他被大仓小心翼翼的放平在床上，感受后穴胀胀的有东西流出来才发现飞、大仓射进去了，于是红着眼睛抽噎着蹬了大仓一脚，大仓笑嘻嘻的握住安田的脚，亲了亲安田小而柔软的脚趾，吓得安田迅速把脚给收了回去。  
大仓把安田抱起来：

“走吧小兔子，给你清理下。”  
“谁是兔子啊！”  
“你还不是兔子？眼睛都红了。”  
“你不想想是因为谁！”  
“哎哎哎，别咬别咬，疼疼疼——”

 

下次再也不给前辈喂什么牛奶了。  
睡着之前安田想到。


End file.
